finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bahamut (Final Fantasy III boss)
Bahamut is an optional boss in Final Fantasy III. Once he is defeated the party gains the summon spell "Bahamur". Bahamut is first encountered on Dragon's Peak towards the beginning of the game, bringing the party to its nest and feed its sons. It is much too strong for the party to defeat. In the 3D versions, even through using cheats one can only defeat Bahamut using a one-hit kill cheat, as all other attacks only do one damage, and Bahamut will have killed the player long before the player kills Bahamut. The player can visit Bahamut's Lair later on after acquiring the Invincible to defeat and obtain Bahamut. It is possible, through cheats or grinding, to defeat Bahamut at Dragon's Peak; however the player would not be able to challenge him at Bahamut's Lair later, and so could only acquire his summon by buying it at the secret shop in Eureka. Stats NES battle Bahamut's two actions per turn sometimes include the powerful spell Megaflare, which deals enormous damage (1000 or more) to the entire party. Since Bahamut is an aerial opponent, it has a weakness to the Wind element. Strategy Before saying "Yes" to Bahamut's challenge, the player should have two of the party's members be either Devouts or Dragoons, the latter of best equipped with two Wind Spears. A Devout should cast Aeroga, and Dragoon should use Jump, which will deal about 3,000 and 9,999 damage, respectively. Repeating every turn should defeat Bahamut in about three turns. 3D version battle Strategy Before saying "Yes" to Bahamut, the player should have at least one Dragoon and one Scholar, two Dragon Lances (purchasable in the Invincible), and at least one Chocobo's Wrath (one is found in Bahamut's Lair). It is recommended to be at least level 42 with all characters. Any other jobs are optional. The other two jobs should attack physically, unless one or more is a high Intelligence job, which should use Chocobo's Wrath/Flare to deal 3,000–4,000 damage to Bahamut. A Devout/White Mage with Aeroga or a second Dragoon would be helpful, albeit a little more costly. A high job level Monk/Black Belt (Final Fantasy III) and Thief/Ninja may deal within the 2,000–4,500 Damage to Bahamut as well. The player should have their Scholar use a Chocobo's Wrath to cast Flare on Bahamut. The Scholar's high Intelligence stat and Item Lore effect should deal 7,000–9,000 (depending on job and character level). Next turn, the Dragoons will land on Bahamut for 5,000–9,999 damage (depending on job/character level). The Scholar should use another Chocobo's Wrath and Bahamut should fall within two turns. As another strategy, with a party of a Dragoon in the party, a Knight, a White Mage, and Black Mage, the player should keep the Knight protecting the White Mage, who will heal while the Dragoon uses Jump and the Black Mage uses high level magic. The Knight can use all items found in Bahamut's Lair. The Dragoon should equip Wind Spears or better, and the White Mage should cast Aeroga if available. It is advisable to have defeated Odin and Leviathan before attempting to battle Bahamut. Another strategy is to use an Evoker/Summoner and summon Leviathan, as it will deal heavy damage. Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Bahamut appears in Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with a Fire-elemental card. Gallery FFIIIDS Megaflare.png|Megaflare. FFIII_Bahamut_PSP.jpg|Bahamut as he appeared in the PSP remake of Final Fantasy III. FF3 Summon.png|Bahamut summoned into battle (NES). Bahamut.jpg|Yoshitaka Amano artwork of Bahamut. Etymology Related enemies * Dragon Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy III